


Сегодня

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Сегодня он хотел провести со своим человеком.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246
Kudos: 2





	Сегодня

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Сегодня  
>  **Автор:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Бета:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 451 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Саймон (PL600)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика, повседневность, юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Сегодня он хотел провести со своим человеком.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Сегодня"

Саймон расслабился только переступив порог дома. Неделя выдалась суматошной, столько всего пришлось организовать и распланировать, что процессор порой выходил на пиковые мощности. Как же Саймон не любил оставаться за главного. Вот надо было Маркусу забрать с собой не только Норт, но и Джоша. Коннор конечно помогал, но из-за всплеска преступности не мог уделять «Иерихону» достаточно времени.

Саймону пришлось постараться, чтобы сегодня прийти домой пораньше. Сегодня он хотел провести со своим человеком.

В гостинной тихо бубнил телевизор, Саймон улыбнулся вспоминая, каким трогательным клубочком сворачивался суровый коп, если засыпал на диване.

— Что, твой детский сад совсем тебя доконал? — Гэвин вырулил с кухни, придерживая рукой в гипсе тарелку с чипсами.

— Сейчас уже полегче. — Саймон подсоединил шнур зарядки к затылку и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Нашел пару сообразительных ребят, которым можно делегировать часть дел.

— Ага, — Гэвин недоверчиво хмыкнул, запуская пальцы в волосы андроида. — Поэтому ты такой заёбанный.

— Не все сразу. — Саймон подставился под ласку, сейчас он не хотел никуда ходить, кого-то видеть и за что-то отвечать. — Помнишь какой сегодня день?

Пальцы в волосах замерли на мгновение.

— Технически мы познакомились ночью, когда я продемонстрировал тебе свой богатый внутренний мир, — Гэвин усмехнулся, после того фуршета рыбу он до сих пор не ел.

— Не, это день, когда ты перестал путать меня с глюками, — Саймон рассмеялся включаясь в игру.

Гэвин перекинул ногу через бедра андроида, усаживаясь сверху, и шутливо посетовал:

— Грустный был день, потолок перестал показывать мультики. 

— Интересные хоть показывал? — Саймон обнял человека, притягивая ближе.

— Одни повторы, — Гэвин наклонился и поцеловал.

Рука Саймона как раз проникла под футболку, с намеком огладив поясницу Гэвина, когда раздался звонок в дверь.Тот разочарованно простонал, но с колен слез.

— Если это снова Алекс, я его пристрелю, — Гэвин недовольно пробурчал, мнительный иерихонец чуть что — сразу бежал к Саймону, игнорируя время суток.

— Гэвин, — с притворной укоризной протянул Саймон.

— Что?! — Человек изобразил такое искреннее недоумение, что Саймон почти поверил. — Ладно, сначала — предупредительный.

— Гэвин! — Саймон уже открыто рассмеялся.

За дверью оказался не Алекс. С дивана Саймону хорошо было видно, как Коннор пестрил диодом, попеременно переводя взгляд с него на Гэвина, свои отношения они не скрывали, но как-то никто и не спрашивал.

— Судя по цветомузыке, ты не проведать коллегу пришел, — Гэвин фыркнул, явно забавляясь чужой реакцией.

— Привет Саймон. Здравствуйте, детектив. Признаться, действительно не ожидал встретить вас здесь. — Коннор все еще оставался андроидом-детективом — складывать факты и держать лицо он умел. — Меня просили передать кое-какие вещи в «Иерихон».

Коннор сунул в здоровую руку Гэвина пакет.

— А чего сразу туда не отправился? — Гэвин попытался рассмотреть содержимое. — А точно, там же эти — твои сектанты.

— Не сектанты, а индивидуумы с навязчивой идеей и культом личности. — Коннор привычным движением поправил галстук. — Всего хорошего, детектив. Пока, Саймон.

— Говорю ж, сектанты. — Гэвин закрыл дверь и оставил пакет в коридоре. — Так, на чем мы остановились?


End file.
